Roses and Eagles
by FluffyWerewolves
Summary: -A- Modern AU fanfic. Jehan and Eponine are best friends. He brought her into the group of the Les Amis, however Eponine catches someone's eye – Enjolras'. He asks Jehan for his help, however Jehan also loves Eponine. Will Jehan help him or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Everyone

Eponine looked at Jehan nervously before stepping into the Café. Jehan followed her in and shut the door behind him, as it was cold. Eponine looked around the Café in wonder. It looked very homely and the whole room smelled faintly of tea. She inhaled it deeply before looking at the paintings on the walls of the Café. They were very beautiful, and she could see that one painting was by an artist she liked. She looked at all of the people inside before turning to face Jehan again. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down with his friends.

She looked at his friends nervously. The first one she saw had blonde, curly hair. He was very handsome and looked like an angel. He was wearing a red jacket and a black tie which was hanging loosely around his neck, although everyone else's ties were hanging loosely around their necks too. She looked at the others, and saw straight away a man who was bold. He looked too young to be bold. He wore a black jacket with a dark purple tie, and he appeared to be reading a book. Next, she spotted a man with black curly hair. He was quite handsome, and he wore a brown jacket with a brown tie to match. He had a woman sitting next to her, and it looked like he was chatting her up. Sat next to him was a man with short blonde - brown hair. He was wearing a blue jacket with a blue tie, and had a moth trapped in a jar on the table near him. It looked like he was chatting to a man who had black curly hair. He was different from the other one, and he seemed to have a bottle of wine in his hands. He looked very drunk, and Eponine thought that she should stay away from him, as he looked like he might try to chat her up. There were three more men, and all of them had brown hair. One of the three had curly brown hair and wore a grey jacket with a black tie. He was reading a book - it looked like a book about Poland. The other two men had short brown hair. One of them looked really strong, and he had his jacket off, revealing his muscular biceps. He looked like he could win a fight any day. The other man - and the last member of Jehan's friends that she saw - was staring with concern at his arm which was red and looked like a rash.

By the time she saw everyone, she was at the table and sitting down next to the handsome man she saw first. The man looked at her quickly, and then looked back at his book. Jehan sat down next to her as a waitress came over to them.

"I'll have a cup of tea please. What would you like Eponine?" Jehan asked. Eponine turned to face the waitress. "I will have a hot chocolate please." She ordered. She looked back at Jehan who stood up to address his friends.

"Excuse me. I have someone for you to meet." Jehan exclaimed. All of his friends turned towards him, apart from the man with the blonde, curly hair, who continued to read his textbook about politics. "This is Eponine, my friend." He stopped to motion to Eponine. "She doesn't know any of you, so I would like all of you to introduce yourselves. Joly, you start." He continued. Joly faced Eponine.

"Hi. I'm Joly. It's nice to meet you Eponine." He explained. The man sitting next to him - the strong one - turned towards her.

"I'm Bahorel." He added. The man who was reading the book about Poland looked up.

"I'm Feuilly." The drunken man looked at Eponine and raised his wine bottle.

"I'm Grantaire. You look very pretty today." He slurred. Eponine ignored the comment and looked at the man who wore the blue jacket and tie.

"I'm Combeferre. Welcome to our group of friends - we call ourselves the Amis!" He explained. Eponine liked the name, and smiled at him. "This is Courfeyrac. He's too busy chatting to that woman next to him, that he can't introduce himself to you." Combeferre continued, motioning to the man who was talking to a woman. He heard Combeferre's comment, and decided to actually talk to Jehan's new friend. He asked to woman to order him some coffee, so he could talk to Eponine without her feeling jealous.

"I'm Courfeyrac, as you already know." He exclaimed, shooting a quick glare at Combeferre. "Jehan, you do have a fine looking friend, I must say!" He joked, and then he thanked the woman, that he was chatting to, for the coffee. Eponine, once again, ignored the nice comments. She hated people, that she either didn't know or was just introduced to, trying to flirt with her.

"Honestly Courfeyrac, you're always flirting with someone!" Lesgles commented. Courfeyrac glared at him quickly. Lesgles picked up his book, but accidentally knocked over Combeferre's jar, with the moth in it, onto the floor, Combeferre stared at the broken glass in horror, and saw the moth fly away. He tried to catch the moth, but he kept failing. He soon gave up, and glared evilly at Lesgles.

"Why did you do that? Now my moth has flown away! Why Lesgles?! Can't you just try to stop knocking over things! My moth has gone! It was a rare species, and it's gone! Do you know how hard it was to catch that, Lesgles?! Do you?!" Combeferre ranted angrily at Lesgles.

"I'm sorry..." Lesgles muttered while looking down at his feet.

"Oh, Combeferre, do stop shouting. You're giving me a headache." a man said sternly. Combeferre sat back down, and stopped ranting. Eponine looked at the man who just spoke, and saw the handsome, angelic-looking man. He then turned to face Eponine.

"I'm sorry about him. He's very fond of moths. I'm Enjolras by the way." He said. Eponine smiled. "It's ok." She exclaimed. "I don't mind at all. I found it quite amusing actually." She replied.

"Good. Now everyone, please treat Eponine nicely, as she's new here." Jehan explained to his friends. Everyone nodded, apart from Enjolras. _He seems quite rude._ Eponine thought.

"Please, Jehan, don't make a fuss about me." She replied. Jehan looked at her and nodded. "Sorry." He said. Eponine smiled.

"Don't be." Eponine was happy that she met new people. Hopefully, she would get along with them all. _At least I have Jehan as a proper friend. _She thought.

**So that was my first chapter of "Roses and Eagles"! Please read and review! I will do the same as I did with "Love is All Around" – post a chapter every two days. Thanks for reading, and remember, please REVIEW!**


	2. Jehan And His Feelings Towards Eponine

Chapter 2: Jehan And His Feelings Towards Eponine

Jehan was Eponine's only friend in the city, and Jehan knew that he had to protect her as best as he could, even though she could look after herself. Jehan remembered the first time they met, which was also the time they became friends - and he knew that he would cherish the memory forever;

_Jehan was strolling down through the university he went to, going to his next lecture. He was admiring the beauty of the grounds - the luscious green grass that had never been trodden on, the marble fountain that sprayed cool, clean water, and the colourful flowers that surrounded it. He got taken away from his thoughts by a young woman, about his age, who knocked into him, and dropped all of her books._

"_I'm so sorry." The girl said while kneeling down on the path to pick up her books. Jehan went down to help her._

"_It's ok. I should be sorry, as I wasn't really looking where I was going." He looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair, and wore scruffy clothes - a pair of torn jeans and a black t-shirt. She looked up at him, and Jehan saw that she had hazel eyes. Jehan thought that they were beautiful, and stared into them. She stared back, but then she decided to break the silence._

"_Thank you. Do you happen to know where you go for the english lectures? I'm new here." she asked. Jehan gave her her books back when she stood up, and smiled at her._

"_As a matter of fact, I do. I happen to be going to the same lecture as you, so I can show you the way, and maybe give you a tour of the university after that, if you like." he offered. The girl smiled._

"_I would like that. Thank you..." _

"_Jean Prouvaire, but everybody calls me Jehan."_

"_Well, thank you Jehan. I'm Eponine by the way." The girl exclaimed._

"_That's a very pretty name." Eponine smiled at the compliment, and they both walked together to their lecture, while chatting._

Jehan smiled at the memory, as Eponine was chatting to his friends. He liked Eponine a lot, and he always wanted to be with her, as she was good company. They shared the same interests, they went to the same lectures, and their rooms in the university were close to each other. He thought that he was supposed to meet Eponine - like it was destiny. He wanted to stay friends with her forever, however there was one problem that could affect their whole friendship - he didn't just like Eponine, he loved her.

Eponine liked Jehan as a friend, and that's all she wanted them to be - just friends, nothing more. She had no idea of Jehan's feelings for her - and Jehan wanted to keep it that way, until he knowed that she wanted them to be more than friends. Jehan couldn't wait for that day to come - if it ever would come. He just wanted to know Eponine's feelings towards him, without her knowing that he loved her. He knew he had to tell someone about his feelings - someone that he could trust, so definitely not Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Grantaire. He could tell the rest of them - Combeferre, Lesgles, Joly, and Feuilly, but not Enjolras - he wouldn't be interested in what he had to say.

Jehan got out his phone and wrote a message to the four people he knew he could trust.

_MEET ME AT MY ROOM AFTER THE MEETING. THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU._

He pressed the send button and waited for a reply. He told himself that this was the right idea. He quickly glanced at Eponine, who was listening intently to what Enjolras had to say. Jehan was glad that she was interested, and knew that she would fit in easily. He stared at Eponine for a while, and smiled. He was thinking about them two together - as a couple - cuddling together on a sofa, while watching a romantic movie. That was what his picture was of a perfect date. He was brought back to reality by a voice talking to him;

"Jehan? Jehan, are you even listening to me?" It was Enjolras. Jehan shook away his past thoughts, and looked at Enjolras. Everyone was staring at him, which made him blush with embarrassment.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked. Enjolras rolled his eyes, while looking irritated.

"I was asking you about your opinions of the amount of money you have to pay while at university." he explained.

"Too high." Jehan simply stated. Enjolras didn't look satisfied.

"_Too high_? Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes." Eponine smiled at Jehan and laughed quietly. Jehan heard her and smiled.

"Ok then. Thank you for your big input Jehan." Enjolras said sarcastically. Jehan sipped his tea before whispering to Eponine;

"Are you interested in this meeting?"

"Yes I am actually. I do agree with your group's views." Eponine replied back. Jehan smiled at her.

"I'm glad about that." Jehan whispered back. Eponine smiled and nodded before listening to Enjolras ending the meeting.

"Well thank you for your presence, and your inputs." He looked at Jehan. "The next meeting will be held here tomorrow at the same time - I hope to see you all there, even your friend, Jehan." He continued.

"She's called Eponine." Jehan explained. Enjolras nodded.

"Well then, Eponine, I hope to see you at the meeting tomorrow." Eponine nodded before he walked off.

"Enjolras is rude most of the time - that's just the way he is." Jehan told Eponine. Eponine nodded her head in reply.

"I must be going. Unfortunately, I am very busy. Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Jehan offered. Eponine shook her head.

"No thank you, I can walk there by myself." Eponine exclaimed. She stood up and exited the Cafe. Jehan's eyes followed her when she left, and then he took his phone out of his pocket to see who replied to his text.

Combeferre: _WILL DO._

Lesgle: _OK._

Joly: _IS THERE GOING TO BE A LOT OF PEOPLE THERE? IF NOT, I WILL COME._

Jehan replied to Joly's text by typing;

_ONLY YOU, ME, LESGLES, COMBEFERRE, AND FEUILLY._

Then he looked at Feuilly's text which read;

_I'LL BE THERE. _

Jehan's phone bleeped - Joly had just replied to his text.

Joly: _OK THEN, I'LL SEE YOU THERE. _

Jehan was relieved that none of them had asked him what he wanted to talk to them about. Jehan stood up and made his way to his room at the university. When he came up to his room, he saw Combeferre, Joly, and Feuilly all standing there, waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Combeferre asked him.

"I was just looking at your texts. Anyway, where's Lesgles? Wait, let me guess, he's late again." Jehan replied.

"Yep." Joly replied. At that moment, Lesgles came running up to them.

"Sorry, am I late?" he asked.

"A little bit." Jehan replied. Jehan then opened the door to allow his friends to go inside. Before he went in, Jehan looked outside the room to make sure that no one was there in the corridor. Once he had finished, he shut the door and turned towards his friends. All of them had made themselves comfortable - Combeferre was sat on the chair near his desk, Joly was sat on the other chair near his bed, and Lesgles and Feuilly were sat on his bed, leaving Jehan to either sit on the floor, or just stay standing. He decided to stay standing while telling his friends the 'news'.

"What do you want to tell us?" Feuilly asked.

"Just before I do, you all need to swear that you will not tell anyone." Jehan explained. All of them nodded their heads. "Good. So, this is what I need to tell you..." He continued.

"Spit it out Jehan!" Combeferre said impatiently.

"Ok... Just remember that you can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you - keep it to yourselves."

"Just say it!" Joly nearly shouted.

"Fine!" Jehan took a deep breath. "I love Eponine."

**HA! **


	3. You're WHAT?

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter – I just felt like it. Anyway, please red and review!**

Chapter 3: You're WHAT?!

The group remained speechless as Jehan confessed his feelings. It took them a few minutes to come back to life again after keeping their mouths open.

"You're what?" Joly inquired.

"No... You can't be serious." Feuilly exclaimed.

"No no no! Why Jehan? You've only been friends for a few weeks!" Combeferre stated.

Lesgles said nothing, but instead knocked over Jehan's alarm clock. Jehan didn't say anything - he just picked up his alarm clock and placed it back on the bedside table.

"I know it's a bit of a shock, but I can't help how I feel!" Jehan explained, clearing the room of the tense silence.

"But Jehan, you've fallen in love with someone that you hardly know!" Combeferre cried in a tense tone.

"I know, but she's perfect! She's the perfect picture of a woman I'd like to be with - apart from the scruffy clothes - but it's her personality that I love about her!" Jehan justified. Combeferre shook his head to show that he had given up. Joly decided to go next by saying;

"Come on Jehan, just think about it for a second. Just be sure that you are actually in love with this girl!" Jehan thought about it for a second.

"Yes, I'm one-hundred percent absolutely sure that I love Eponine." Joly sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Just don't go screwing things up!" Joly warned.

"I won't." Jehan assured. "Now remember that you can't tell _anyone _about this."

"We understand Jehan, we won't tell anyone." Feuilly promised. The other three nodded. Jehan smiled. "Thank you. Now why don't we go and invite Eponine for a drink at the Cafe after our lectures?" Jehan suggested.

"Fine." The others agreed.

(after their lectures)

The five boys met up after their lectures near the fountain, however Lesgles was about 5 minutes late again.

"Can't you try to arrive on time sometimes?" Feuilly rhetorically asked him. Lesgles shrugged.

"Let's go to Eponine's room and hope that she's there." Jehan commanded. The rest of them nodded, and followed Jehan to Eponine's room. When they got there, Jehan knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Eponine in her usual clothes. She smiled as she saw Jehan, and he smiled back at her, trying not to blush.

"Hi Eponine, we were just wondering if you would like to have a drink with us at the Cafe. We would love you to come!" Jehan offered. Eponine looked at all the boys and nodded her head.

"I would love to join you! I have nothing else to do." Eponine complied. All the boys smiled, while Eponine got her things and accompanied the five boys to the Cafe. Jehan and Eponine walked ahead, chatting as they did so. Feuilly smiled at them.

"I guess that they do have some sort of connection!" he hissed quietly. Combeferre shook his head.

"Maybe, but I don't think that Eponine loves him too." he muttered. In a few minutes, they had reached the Cafe. They sat at their usual table and ordered their drinks. It was quite a warm day today, so they all ordered a cold drink, apart from Jehan, who ordered a cup of green tea with lemon. When they got their drinks, Eponine decided to get to know the four boys that she had just met earlier that day.

"So, if I can remember..." She said pointing at Combeferre. "You're Combeferre - the moth lover." Combeferre nodded and smiled. "You're the one who has a rash. Do you still have it?" She probed Joly. Joly shook his head, before looking at his arm again to make sure. Eponine laughed at him. "Are you Joly?" Joly nodded. "Are you Feuillim?" She asked Feuilly. He shook his head. "No, it's Feuill-y." He corrected. Eponine nodded.

"Oh yeah! So you must be..." Eponine tried to remember Lesgles' name.

"I'm Lesgles." He enlightened.

"I remember now, yeah! Combeferre shouted at you for breaking his jar with the moth in it!" Eponine said, remembering the event. Lesgles nodded and smiled.

"So that's your names remembered. I just need to know other information about you, like, when's your birthday." Eponine explained. Feuilly decided to start first.

"My birthday is on 18th August."

"Mine is on 31th October." Lesgles added.

"My birthday is on 23rd January, so remember to get me a present!" Joly said cheekily. Eponine smiled at him. "Don't worry, I will!"

"And mine is on 6th March. If you want to get me a present - catch me a moth!" Combeferre exclaimed. "Preferably in a jar!" Eponine laughed at him, and Combeferre smiled at her.

"So Eponine, I'm glad you know more about these four! Would you also like to join us for a walk around the grounds at the university. To be honest, these four are a bit annoying sometimes. Combeferre goes around chasing moths, Lesgles keeps falling over, Joly moans about catching a disease, and Feuilly would just keep giving me facts about Poland! It would be nice to talk to you!" Jehan explained. His friends glared at him.

"Of course! I love walking around the grounds. I love admiring the flowers, and the fountain!" Eponine responded. Jehan smiled. "I also like to admire the flowers!"

"Really? Cool! I didn't know you did. I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but are you... gay?" Eponine asked, looking down at her feet. Joly smirked at Jehan.

"No, I'm not. No offence taken by the way. To be honest, I can't blame you for asking." Jehan said, trying to keep cool. If it was someone else, he would have been a bit offended, but it wasn't someone else - it was Eponine. Eponine looked up at him and sighed with relief. "Thank god! Sorry Jehan! I'm glad I didn't offend you!" she replied happily. Jehan nodded. "It's ok. Anyway, shall we go for our walk? Has everyone finished their drinks?" he inquired. Everyone nodded and all stood up to leave. They left the Cafe and strolled across the road to the university. Almost immediately they reached the fountain, which was in the middle of the grounds. They looked at the fountain for a bit before they moved on. The grounds were shaped in a circle with a smaller circle of grass in the middle - which has the fountain in the middle of it - , and surrounded by flowers. The flowers gave the grounds some colour, and Eponine decided to pinch her favourite type of flower - a rose. Jehan smiled at her, but made no comment - he also adored roses. Jehan looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly time for another set of lectures - at the university, they have frequent lectures, about three a day. "It's nearly three 'o' clock. Shall we gather our things and go to our lectures? They start in 15 minutes." Jehan explained. The others nodded. Jehan walked up to Eponine.

"Shall we go?" he asked her. Eponine nodded, and walked side-by-side with Jehan. The other four boys watched them before they too went to their lectures.


	4. Meeting The Others

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been a long time since I have updated – I have been very busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as good as the others though. Once again, sorry.**

Chapter 4: Meeting The Others

Eponine now confidently walked into the cafe with Jehan by her side. They hadn't even sat down before Courfeyrac made a comment;

"You two look like you're a couple now. You're with each other nearly all the time! Are you two a couple." Eponine laughed while Jehan tried to stop himself from blushing.

"No! We're not a couple! Yeah, we are with each other nearly all the time, but that doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend, does it Jehan?" Eponine exclaimed. Jehan felt a little bit hurt inside. "No... No it doesn't." Feuilly gave Jehan a sympathetic look before sipping some of his tea. "There you go. However, you never know, we might end up together one day!" Eponine joked. Jehan laughed, and ordered himself a drink. The others all joined in and laughed apart from Enjolras - he was reading a book again. Jehan hoped that Eponine was telling the truth - that they might end up together one day, however he didn't keep his hopes up. "So, Enjolras, are you the leader of this group?" Eponine asked Enjolras. Enjolras turned to look at her, looking slightly annoyed,as he was busy reading. "Yes I am." he replied. Then he turned back to his book. "Do you always read a book?" she questioned him again. "Yes, I find books very interesting - especially non-fiction, however I do read fiction. Actually, I'm reading a fiction book now."

"What book are you reading?" she asked him. Enjolras closed his book to reveal the front cover. Eponine smiled. "I _love _that book! It's amazing. Have you nearly finished it?"

"No I haven't. I do agree though that this book is amazing." Enjolras exclaimed. They continued to chat about the book, while Jehan continuously stared at Eponine.

"Careful Jehan, try not to drool all over the place!" Courfeyrac joked in a whisper. Jehan looked at him with a look full of confusion and shock. "Wh-What?" Jehan asked in a confused tone. Courfeyrac shook his head and smiled at him. "Don't try to fool me Jehan. I know you like Eponine in a 'I want to be her boyfriend' way. Any person who can see you with her knows that." Courfeyrac stated, still whispering.

"Fine, you're right. Is it really _that _obvious though?" Jehan asked. Courfeyrac nodded.

"Oh. Please don't tell anyone about my feelings for Eponine." Jehan pleaded. Courfeyrac nodded again. "Don't worry, I won't. I promise." he reassured. Jehan sighed quietly in relief, as Eponine stopped talking to Enjolras and turned towards Bahorel who was drinking a bottle of cider. He saw her looking at him, so he put his drink down and smiled. Jehan felt a tinge of jealousy growing up inside of him, as Eponine smiled back at Bahorel.

"Hi Eponine." Bahorel said.

"Hey Ba-. Sorry, I've forgotten your name." Eponine replied. Bahorel smiled.

"Don't worry. It's Bahorel."

"You look very strong, Bahorel. I'm guessing you work out regularly." Eponine exclaimed. Bahorel smiled, blushing a little bit. "Thank you. And yes, I do work out regularly." he explained. "Well I'm impressed." Eponine said, and then she turned towards Courfeyrac, even though she didn't really like him when she first met him. "So you're Courfeyrac, the one who flirts with every girl." Courfeyrac gave her a cheeky smile.

"So you remembered me then." Eponine rolled her eyes at him.

"How could I not remember you?" Eponine replied. Courfeyrac winked at her. Eponine realised what she just said. "Not in _that_ way." she added. Courfeyrac gave her a fake frown.

"Aww... I thought you liked me." he joked. Eponine shook her head.

"In your dreams." Eponine said simply. She turned towards the drunken guy who she knew that she had to stay away from, however she knew that she couldn't give first impressions on everyone. "And you, the drunken one." Grantaire put his wine bottle down and looked at her. He laughed. "Is that my name now? 'The drunken one'?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred. Eponine smiled. "It can be if you want it to be, the drunken one." she replied with a grin. Grantaire smiled. "I prefer Grantaire or 'R', but if I think that I need a new name, that'll be it." he explained. Eponine nodded, and smiled before she sipped her coke. _They all seem extremely nice. At least I know that I can get along with them all._ she thought to herself.


	5. Eponine and Enjolras

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been a long time since I have updated this, but I have been very busy. Also, I am holding this fanfiction off until October. I will send the followers an email on the day that it comes back. Sorry**

Eponine walked into the Cafe, alone. It was her first time that she had ever done that on her own, without Jehan or any of the others. Sometimes, Eponine liked to be alone. She was expecting to see no one she knew at the Cafe, however, as soon as she walked in, she saw Enjolras, reading the book that they were talking about. Enjolras slouched in his chair, so that his face was near his book. He was leaning his elbow against the table, and had his right cheek resting on his hand. His blonde curls fell over his face, and Eponine thought that he was handsome - to be honest, nearly every girl did. She sat down beside him. Enjolras heard her and looked up. She smiled and waved, however Enjolras just replied by looking at her.

"Hey!" Eponine greeted.

"Hi." he replied.

"Have you finished that book yet?" Eponine asked him.

"Ten pages left actually." Enjolras replied. Eponine nodded.

"Good. I can't wait to talk about the book with you once you've finished it!" Eponine explained. Enjolras smiled a little bit. "Neither can I." Suddenly, a waitress came to their table. "What would you like to order?" she asked.

"I'll have a cup of coffee please, and whatever Eponine's having." Enjolras ordered.

"I will have a glass of coke please." Once the waitress wrote down their orders and left the table, Eponine turned to Enjolras. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't say that I was going to pay for your drink." Enjolras stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh..." Eponine replied, quite disappointed. Enjolras smiled again a little bit.

"I'm only joking, I'll buy you your drink." he explained. Eponine smiled.

"Thank you so much." she said.

"My pleasure." Enjolras replied. The waitress came back to the table carrying Eponine's coke, and Enjolras' coffee. She placed the drinks down on the table, and walked away without a word. "Are you hungry?" Enjolras inquired. Eponine was in fact hungry, but she didn't want to say so. She shook her head in reply.

"Waitress, can I order a ham and cheese sandwich please." Enjolras politely ordered. Eponine looked startled. How did he know that I am hungry? she thought to herself.

"Thank you. How did you know tha-" Eponine started to ask, but was cut off by Enjolras.

"That you were hungry? Well, when I asked you, you paused for a moment, and then shook your head, which I guessed meant that you were in fact hungry, but you didn't want to tell me." he explained.

"Wow, I'm impressed. " Eponine exclaimed.

"Thank you. Anyw-" Enjolras started, but was cut off by the waitress placing the plate with the ham and cheese sandwich on it, and saying;

"Here's your order - a ham and cheese sandwich. Enjoy." She left the table almost immediately. Eponine tucked into her sandwich. She gobbled it down, which showed Enjolras that she was very hungry. "Be careful not to choke on that." he warned. Eponine swallowed the food that she had in her mouth and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." she reassured. Then she continued to eat her sandwich, more slowly this time.

"So how is university going?" Enjolras asked her.

"Pretty well. How about you? What course are you doing?" Eponine replied.

"Law."

"I was either going to apply for law or english!" Eponine exclaimed.

"Really? Well you should have picked law - it's a really good course. We're doing criminal law at the moment."

"Criminal law got me interested in applying for law! I'm so jealous, however I love my English course. It's nice having Jehan there - he's a really good friend."

"He is." Enjolras replied. "Maybe... No, I don't think it will work." Enjolras considered..

"You don't think what will work?" Eponine asked. She was very intrigued.

"I was considering sneaking you into one of my law lectures, but we could get caught." Enjolras explained.

"I really want to do that!"

"You do? Well why don't you come to my room tomorrow at 9:15am, and we can go to my lecture. Do you have a lecture at that time?" Enjolras inquired.

"No I don't. I can't wait. Just one thing, where is your room?"

"Oh, I'll write it down on a piece of paper for you." Enjolras said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from his notebook. He wrote down where his room was and gave it to Eponine. "Anyway, I should be off. I have to go to my supervisor. Bye." he continued, grabbing his things, and walking to the door of the Cafe, leaving Eponine staring at the piece of paper he gave her, before she too, exited the Cafe.


End file.
